A Saiyajins Obsession
by SaiyajinNoOuji
Summary: My view on how this fiery dbz couple got together! Set during the 3 year training period of the andriods. Nearly a year since the last update! The long awaited next chapter in the dramitc becomming of the Saiyajin no Ouji and the Blue Haired genius. R& R!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball/Z/GT in any way or form although I may borrow the title of be Saiyajin no Ouji ^.^v  
  
A Saiyajins Obsession  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on.almost there.", those were the thoughts that kept running through the saiyajin no ouji's head as he trained under the likes of 200 times earth's gravity. He knew that it was only two and a half short years till the androids would appear according to the boy from the future. He had also found out that Kakarot had trained under 100 times earth's gravity before he landed on Namek and transformed into the mighty Super saiyajin. It had been another blow to the mighty prince's pride, knowing that once again the third-class baka of a warrior had shown him up, him the saiyajin no ouji!  
  
The fiery saiyajin decided to train under the most extreme of conditions to finally prove to all who was the greatest of all fighters. Vegeta had been training for the past 3 days straight and it was starting to become evident, seeing how the robots that Mr. Briefs had created for him were gaining the advantage. As the prince finished a set of evasive maneuvers to get some distance from the robots, he began to power up for his next barrage of energy attacks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Briefs Household~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bulma sweetheart", Mr. Briefs yelled as he was placing some tools and plans on a workbench in his laboratory. He was going on a trip tomorrow to the northern most city for a convention that he was invited to. He had promised the very ill tempered saiyajin that he would begin on the plans of upgrading the robots and gravity machine so he could train even harder. Thinking why he would want to train even harder then he was right now was just a total mystery, seeing how every couple of days either himself, his wife, or his daughter Bulma would find him semi-conscious. It was almost like clockwork, but he guessed it was a "saiyajin" thing.  
  
Noticing that his daughter had not yet responded nor shown up to his lab he decided he would have to go find her himself and he had a good idea where she would be. Ever since her and Yamcha broke up due to them drifting away from each other, they felt that they didn't even know each other anymore, she had been very quit ever since. Merely doing what little lab work she had or the occasional shopping she had been keeping to herself, even when her and the no ouji would have their confrontations she would not even raise her voice much past normal levels. Yes even the saiyajin no ouji noticed this seeing how at one of these verbal spars she had just merely sank her head and nodded to Vegeta's order, being a little shocked by this lack of retaliation the saiyajin merely crossed his arms and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Finally making his way to the side ladder of the complex he began to climb his way to the top. She had been going here ever since her break up giving him and everyone else the same reason; she just wanted to be alone to think. Having respect for her daughter's wishes, him and his wife gave her the space she wanted but that did not stop Vegeta. The saiyajin still would demand things from her even though she explained to him that she did not want to do anything since she had broken up with her boyfriend Yamcha. The saiyajin prince merely spat out comments that made her even more depressed, not liking this Mr. Briefs interrupted it before Bulma broke out in tears and told Vegeta that he did not like the way he was treating his daughter about this subject and that him being a guest in their house that he should treat her and everyone else with respect. A little worried that the warrior would strike him where he thought Vegeta was wrong for making her do work at that point but now being in its second full week of lagging he finally thought enough was enough. Finally making it to the top there was his daughter, being quiet while having her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them she merely sat looking off into the horizon as the light wind would blow stray strands of hair around her face. Still not noticing her father, Mr. Briefs climbed on the roof and sat next to his daughter.  
  
A startled Bulma gasped and whipped her head in the direction of the figure sitting next her.  
  
"Oh daddy, you startled me. Why are you up here?" asked Bulma as she looked once again at the horizon, which began to turn into a golden sheet that blanketed the heavens.  
  
"Well honey.your mother and I are going to be going up north for a bit for a convention that I have been asked to go to, so I just wanted to tell you that Vegeta had asked me to begin the plans of upgrading the bots and the gravity machine for him. Seeing how that won't be possible for a bit I thought you could start it for the time that I'm gone." Mr. Briefs explained to his daughter as he began to lay on his back on the rooftop.  
  
Bulma sighed and began to hug her knees even tighter. "You know dad, I don't know why you or anyone else does anything for that jerk.." Bulma began as she looked up at her father with a scowl. "He treats you and mom as if you were nothing and he treats me as his own personal slave."  
  
"Well Bulma it was your idea to take him in.." Mr. Briefs countered as he continued to look up at the changing sky.  
  
Bulma could only look at her feet at that point. It had been her idea to have the prince in her house with her family. She thought back to that time. It had only been a few months ago but with all that happened between her and her ex-lover, Vegeta raising hell when he didn't get everything served to him on a silver platter, and the daily life of taking over Capsule Corps, months seemed as years. Shaking the memory from her head Bulma let out a sigh and simply stated, "Dad, you know me and Yamcha broke up and I need more time to get over him.you know this has been really hard on me."  
  
Mr. Briefs chose that time to cut in on his daughter. He was prepared for this and simply said, "Bulma.this has been hard on all of us. We all know how much Yamcha meant to you and we are sorry things did not work out for the two of you, but at some point you have to move on. I think this will be a good project for you so you can get your mind off him and what happened. Also this may be a good way for you to kind of get back into the groove of things when you come back to work and you don't get over whelmed."  
  
With this said Mr. Briefs got up and dusted himself off. He looked at his daughter and remembered when she was a little girl. So innocent and free of all of life's heartache's, he hated to see his daughter be hurt like this but he also knew that it was part of growing up. Leaning over and kissing his daughters forehead he ruffled her hair and was rewarded with a smile from his daughter.  
  
Mr. Briefs headed for the latter and was about to make his way down when Bulma spoke. "Dad.Thanks." she said as she gave him another smile.  
  
"Any time pumpkin. I left the tools that you would most likely need and the plans that I created on the work bench in the lab.If you see any room for improvement then go for it.oo yes Bulma one other thing.if there is anything else that may bother you, don't hesitate to come talk to your mother or me." Saying this Mr. Briefs began to climb down the ladder to go find his wife and begin their packing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gravity Machine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn you Kakarot! Damn you to hell!" screamed Vegeta as he fended his ki attacks which were bounced back from the bots. He had taken substantial damage from the bounced attacks earlier today but that did not stop the determined saiyajin. He continued to push the limits of his surroundings. He had the gravity machine running at maximum power for nearly 4 days now and he could smell the scent of burning metal but none of that mattered. Nothing mattered more than power. Power to crush his opponents and no opponent clouded his mind more than Kakarot. The third- class warrior had nearly driven the saiyajin no ouji insane with all that he had done. First by handing the prince his first real defeat, then by killing Freeza, and finally breaking the last straw by taking his ultimate dream, the thing that was promised to him and him alone. The legendary super saiyajin. Oh how he would kill to have a taste of that power, when he was wished back from the dead by the dragonballs and awoke once again on Namek, he could feel Kakarots power that he was radiating. Vegeta was so infuriated that he vowed that he would do anything to get it and then take care of that goof of a warrior.  
  
"Enough of this!!" roared Vegeta as he let loose a ranged ki attack around him thus by destroying not only the bots but the inside of the gravity machine itself and letting loose a small shockwave to shake things up in a 500 yard radius.  
  
"WARNING! WARNING! HULL BREACH. EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN PROTOCOL INITIATED." stated the computer in its monotone female voice as red lights flashed and the engines stopped.  
  
Vegeta just frowned as he was surrounded in a blanket of black smoke. He found the hatch that lead to the outside world that he tried to ignore, but things like this made it impossible for him to do that and how was a warrior supposed to get any training in when the mechanics and sciences of this shit world could not handle the strength of a warrior such as himself?  
  
"Damn earthlings.can't make anything to save their lives..," he muttered as he made his way out of the broken machine only to be greeted by a cool breeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Top of Capsule Corps~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma had decided to heed the words of her father. He was right; she did need to forget about her and Yamcha. As she was making her way down the ladder an earth-shaking explosion shook the area around her. She desperately grabbed the ladder with both arms as she shut her eyes. Millions of thoughts were running in her head but once the shaking had stopped only one idea of where that came from stood out from all the others. Vegeta destroying the gravity machine. She sighed and made the rest of the way down and headed to the front of the complex where the saiyajin no ouji was undoubtedly waiting for either herself or her father to come fix it.  
  
As she made her way to the front yard she could smell the smoke and the scent of burnt metal, she could only imagine in what condition the pain in the ass warrior left it in. As if planned by kami himself there he was with the same expression that he always wore; arms crossed and face in a deep scowl with thick black smoke pouring out of the gravity machine. Before she could even speak a word the prince made it known his feelings about human ingenuity.  
  
"Women this blasted machine that your father made is of no use to me if it keeps malfunctioning and can not handle my strength and I DEMAND that you make me another one at once!" he stated in a very loud annoyed tone. It seemed as if that was the only mood that Vegeta could be in. Feeling quite a bit better after her father had talked to her, Bulma felt the rage building up from Vegeta's cockiness and demanding demeanor.  
  
"Listen here asshole! I don't care if you are the saiyajin no ouji! You will get nothing from me or from anyone else in my family if you continue to insult us and continue your frequent demands! Also while we are on the subject of you being a complete bastard, how about you get my fucking name right! Its BULMA!! Is that so fucking hard to understand!?!?" Screeched the blue haired wonder. Finally getting that out of her system felt rather good and seemed to have gotten the saiyajins attention. Seeing how he seemed quite surprised that the little earthling could reach noise levels that high in decibels.  
  
Snapping out of the state of confusion and a little bit of shock, Vegeta returned to his scowl and walked up to the earth women who dared to speak to him like that. Although he was rather glad that she seemed to be out of her spell of not retorting his comments it was still no excuse to take that kind of tone with him.  
  
"Listen woman", he growled as he effortlessly pick her up by the front of her shirt.  
  
"I DO NOT have time for this! You WILL make me the gravity machine this instant!" bellowed the mighty warrior.  
  
Vegeta thought that would make her obey him but it seemed to have the opposite effect.  
  
Bulma could not believe of what Vegeta was doing. Her face twisted into a mask of unknown rage as she flailed her arms and legs at the saiyajin.  
  
"DAMN IT VEGETA LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING MONKEY!!" yelled Bulma as Vegeta continued to have a grasp of her.  
  
Vegeta dropping her on her backside merely walked past her and stated, "I expect it to be done with in 2 days time women." With that he made his way to front door of the complex so he could raid the refrigerator and continue with a shower then a nap.  
  
Bulma sat on the ground in utter shock. She could not believe in Vegeta in what he had just done. She soon gathered her thoughts and so replaced her scowl with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"So you want higher gravity and tougher robots huh? Well buck-o you'll get it.", with that said she quickly got up from the ground and made her way into the house going by the kitchen and giving the saiyajin no ouji a cheesy smile as she went down to the lab to get started.  
  
Vegeta was eating his fourth sandwich when the blue haired earthling passed him and gave him a smile. He simply grunted and inhaled the rest of his meal and thought to himself what that women had up her sleeve.  
  
"Earthling women.such an enigma." He said to himself as he made his way to the shower.  
  
  
  
Well there you go folks, the first chapter. Please R and R. Also if any of you are interested in helping me proof read my material please contact me via E-mail and we can see what we can do, anyways I will have chapter two up as soon as I can so peace out till then.  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, well I just wanted to say thanks for my first set of reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's going to be a little bit more of Vegeta and Bulma having a few more encounters. Enjoy! ~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Bulma gazed at her watch and frowned as it read 2:37 a.m.. She had always lost track of time whenever she was involved in a project that she had her mind set on, and this project along with getting back at Vegeta as incentive sure was one of them. Putting down the sawdering iron, she finally decided that she had done enough tonight. With the main body of the gravity machine completed it was just a matter of time before it was fully operational with her "improvements". The thought of her devious plans just sent a girlish laugh to echo within the confines of the work area. Finally turning all the equipment off for the night she made her way to her room where she would have herself a shower and a night filled with dreams of torturing the prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roof-top of Capsule Corps~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Stars. Vegeta could only stare at them. Not so long ago he was up there destroying millions of people, not caring for there pitiful excuse for a world or lives. Now, he was on one and not just on one, he was living with a family of those who he thought were worthless. Yes fate could be twisted and perverted at times, but he would have to make due with what he had.  
  
"I could always wait for the girl to finish with the ship, kill her and everyone else on this mud-ball and take off into space." Vegeta thought as he continued to peer into the clear night sky.  
  
"Bah, then who would fix it. Knowing there limited strengths in metals it would break within a week, then what, I'm stuck with no way to get back or to go anywhere in general!" he thought with frustration. His face turned into a deeper frown with these thoughts but then let a sigh escape as he lade back on the roof. He continued through out the night to argue with himself as he contemplated everything that had happened to him and his options on how to remedy them, but all in all he came to the distraught conclusion that he would have to stay for the time being until an opportunity was available.  
  
"Why can I not push over the edge.I have the desire, I have the power.what is it that I'm missing.what is it that Kakarot has that I do not to turn into a Super Saiyajin.." Vegeta once again tortured himself on the one question that had no answer as far as he could see. It had turned into an obsession, but being a prince of a long dead race did not offer much to hang on to. His blood flowed with rage as his thoughts wondered back to Namek before it was destroyed.the green eyes, blonde hair, the power.the memory was something that Vegeta thought of at days at a time at certain points.  
  
"Father.I will have my destiny yet.I will get what is rightfully mine!" with this vow Vegeta continued to stare at the endless black sky as he drifted into another night of uncomfortable sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Capsule Corps Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma stood at the kitchen counter looking outside, she was still rather tired from last nights work period. Although she could have slept in she declined the temptation for the sake of starting another argument with the fowl tempered prince. She had to admit though she did not mind the arguments that much, there were to few of people that would dare to speak back to her in the manner that Vegeta did. With the coffee machine beeping signaling its finished process, Bulma grabbed a mug and poured herself some. She gathered a bagel and a banana and turned around to sit at the table. Bulma nearly dropped everything that she had a hold of as she saw the prince sitting at the table with his usual arms crossed and scowl worn on his face.  
  
"Kami Vegeta you scared me half to death." Bulma blurted out as she sat herself in a chair.  
  
Vegeta let a devilish smirk find its way to his lips as he spat out his own comment. "Well that's to bad, looks like I'll have to try harder next time now wont I."  
  
Before Bulma could retaliate Vegeta once again cut in with his insulting tone.  
  
"I did not come here to waste my time quarrelling with you women, I demand to know the status of my gravity machine, you better hope for your sake that you get it done within the allotted amount of time that I have given you." Vegeta stated as he returned his face to his normal scowl.  
  
"Well your all mighty prince.." Bulma said with sarcasm as she glared at the saiyajin. "Its already halfway done so I really don't want to hear anything from you and by the way I don't know where you get the idea that it is YOURS when all you do is break the damn thing." Bulma finished as she took a drink from her mug.  
  
"Listen here woman, like I have said. I do not have time to waste with you or any other fools. I have training that needs to be completed and I will not tolerate such insubordination from the likes of you!" Vegeta retorted in a raised agitated voice.  
  
"No you listen to me, I don't care if you do need this training, I am sick and tired of you throwing back kindness and generosity which you receive! What the hell is your problem Vegeta?! All you do is insult the people that help you." Asked Bulma as she stared at Vegeta for an answer.  
  
"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you women, all you need to know is that if you don't have that blasted machine done your life will be a living hell, and that is before the androids come." Vegeta replied while continuing to stare at Bulma as she seemed to be shaking with anger. Since the gravity machine was broken and he did not have any means of getting in any quality time of training he thought he might as well push Bulma over the edge and see how far he could take her anger.  
  
Allowing the smirk to once again reappear on his face he continued with his insults. "You know what women, its starting to make sense why that weakling of a mate of yours got rid of you when he did, you don't really seem to be of any use to anyone."  
  
Vegeta expecting her to blow up in a maelstrom or rage was taken aback as Bulma's face drained of color and her big aqua stoned eyes began to waver. Bulma could not believe what Vegeta just said. She put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the kitchen. The prince was totally surprised in her reaction. He sat there uncomfortably as he contemplated his actions.  
  
'Dumb earthling woman.not my fault she is weak." was the only thing that Vegeta muttered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bulmas Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Choked sobs where the only things heard in Bulmas room. Of all the things that Vegeta could have said, he chose those words. Bulma continued to sob on her bed as the hurtful memories washed over her and Yamcha's breakup.  
  
Vegeta was confused about what had happened. "Damn these earthlings and there emotions." the prince muttered. "I know she won't finish that damn machine if I don't say something, damn it!" Vegeta got up from the chair and made his way to the woman's room.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! The door nearly broke in half as the prince knocked on the door. "Women, come out, it wasn't entirely your fault that the weakling male left you, now come out and fix my machine!" Vegeta stated as he thought that was a relatively good apology for himself.  
  
"FUCK YOU VEGETA! YOU'RE THE MOST INCENCITIVE ASSHOLE IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed more tissue to wipe her tears.  
  
Growling, Vegeta forced the door opened and stood at the entranceway with a look of annoyance. "Women, stop this worthless sniveling! You have more important things to do then to sit here in your on self pity. You have my machine to fix." Vegeta finished as he crossed his arms once again staring at the women before him.  
  
"You listen and you listen well Vegeta" Bulma started as her voice went to an eerie soft tone, she looked daggers at the prince as she continued. "I was in love with Yamcha for the last 10 years of my life then all of a sudden that was taken away, obviously you would not understand what I am going through since you are not capable of that emotion, hell your not even capable of any emotions other then hate, so I would advise you to get out of my room right god-damn now."  
  
Vegeta's face went dark when she had finished as he stepped closer to the women.  
  
"Yes I wouldn't know would I women, I only know what it is like to have your family murdered, world destroyed, and pride demolished by a worthless piece of shit!" Vegeta spat out as his face contorted into a fixture of pain and rage. With that being said Vegeta stalked out of Bulma's room and ventured to the front yard.  
  
Bulma sniffled a few more times before accepting what Vegeta had said. It was true, he was far worse then she was but still, did that give him an excuse to insult her and to bring up that painful memory of her and Yamcha? Sighing she straightened herself up and made her way down stairs to find Vegeta.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Roof top of Capsule Corps~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're an idiot, you showed to much back there!" Vegeta scolded himself for his acts of weakness. "I swear this planet is bad for saiyajins, that is what must have happen to Kakarot, this planet tends to make you weak after a bit of time here." The prince told himself.  
  
He had gone to the one place where he could find a bit of peace. Vegeta would often come here to think about the things that plagued him. It would usually range from training, Kakarot, and his past. But on this day it was about the women. Yes the women was attractive but it wasn't so much that that got his attention. It was her attitude, he knew damn well that she was aware of his power but that didn't seem to bother her, she would always challenge him, why though? Vegeta was very confused. Although he had killed many people in his life without second thought it seemed rather odd that he could not with this female or her family.  
  
"I have killed millions why should this be any different", Vegeta asked himself. He could never understand that female. She first confused him when she offered him a place to stay when they were all wished back to earth with the dragonballs. Continuing to confuse him she commanded him to clean up after he had returned from deep space when he was on his search for Kakarot and told him that he could stay here and train.  
  
"Damn this worthless planet!" Vegeta growled as he clenched his fists.  
  
Bulma had looked everywhere for the prince, but to no avail. "He must be long gone by now." Bulma said to herself. With all this she thought she could use a little time to herself and think about this. She never saw that look on Vegeta's face. It was very brief but still. The look of pain was very easy to read from Bulma's point of view. Bulma sighed as she made her way to her usual thinking spot. The top of Capsule Corps. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Hey all, ~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here. Sorry for the really really really long delay on the update of this story.I know its been quite a few months since I last updated this song and I know a lot of people have been waiting patiently for the next chapter! Well I delay you no longer, here it is! Also for FYI, the reason why I have been so busy.is well being in the military especially now a' days is rather taxing! So you know, the whole work thing kind of takes up my time, well in any case enough of my rambling! Here is the chapter!  
  
DISCLAIMER~ Alright Sweethearts, you heard the man and you know the drill! I do not own DBZ although I wish I did!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma slowly made her way up the ladder that she had grown so accustomed to. Thinking on the way up she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a gruff voice speaking. Quickly thinking that it may be prowlers, she slowly crept her head just enough so she could see the top of the roof.  
  
Seeing the figure in the moonlight, she immediately knew who it was. The hair being the first sign to give the assailant away, Bulma wondered what the fiery prince was rambling about. Taking this opportunity to spy on the big pain in the ass, she kept silent as she tried to listen to his conversation to himself.  
  
Vegeta infuriating himself even more with his conversation sat himself down rather roughly ending up with his legs crossed. Once again in deep thought he let his mind be heard.  
  
"What do these weak earthlings know about hardships? These baka's.I can't wait till I destroy those retched androids and that goof Kakarot. Then I will blow this shitty planet apart."  
  
"Kami I hate this fucking planet!" Vegeta thinking that he was alone allowed himself to be a little bit more open about his feelings, unknowing though that there was a spy amongst the quit night.  
  
Trying to gain his composure, Vegeta closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. In the process he heard something, his keen saiyajin ears picked up the faint sounds of muffled giggles.  
  
Turning around swiftly on his heels he spotted an object on the side of the structure duck its head down. Glaring in that direction, the saiyajin no ouji would find out who dared to laugh behind his back, with that he slowly but quickly flew from the roof to greet his "guest".  
  
Bulma desperately tried to hold back from laughing in the worry that the "angry one" would hear her as she had just now dubbed him.  
  
Calming down quite a bit she slowly once again peeked her head on to the roof in hopes of catching the prince loose his cool as he looked like a small child that did not receive his favorite toy. Glancing she noticed that he was no longer up there.  
  
Being a little bit braver, the blue haired genius slowly began to raise her self a little higher to get a better view. Sighing she leaned against the rail of the ladder as she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta slowly lowered his elevation so he was dead even with the harpy of a women. Eyes fixated on the back of her head as he was in his usual demeanor. Face in a scowl and in no mood to be laughed at. Smirking he though he would have some fun with the Earth women.  
  
"Something funny wench?" the no Ouji spat catching the Earth women totally off guard.  
  
Bulma shrieked at the sudden voice and fumbled with her grip. Desperately trying to keep her hands on the ladder she slipped and began to fall, the last image she saw was the saiyajin no ouji smirking down at her and enjoying her current state of fear.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" shrieked Bulma as she fell to the ground that was quickly getting bigger, shutting her eyes she braced for the approaching impact but instead found herself being jolted and feeling a slight twinge of pain at her ankle.  
  
Reluctantly opening her eyes she found her self upside down and greeted by Vegeta holding her by her right ankle merely smirking at her with an amused look.  
  
Fuming with anger, Bulma began to flail away hoping to land a hit on the monkey prince.  
  
"God damn it Vegeta when I get my hands on you I am going to kill you!!!!"  
  
"Oh really? Well how about you put your money where your big mouth is ne?" replied Vegeta as he nonchalantly dropped the women on the ground. With a gasp, Bulma braced herself for the fall. Landing on her back, she slowly sat up rubbing her bottom as she glared at the cocky saiyajin.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he landed in front of the earthling. Wanting to try her patience even more he spat another comment to get her blood boiling.  
  
"You know onna.you look rather good there on the ground, especially in front of me. It looks rather fitting, that is it is only natural for one of lower class to kneel in front of royalty." Vegeta finished with a smug look on his face. Almost daring the blue haired vixen to try something, anything to defy him.  
  
Her blood raged as he finished his comment. Bulma had never met someone as rude and with enough balls to treat her in the way Vegeta was doing now. Bolting straight up and marching to the prince, Bulma cocked back and slugged the no ouji as hard as her small-framed body could muster.  
  
Grimacing from the contact, Bulma would not show the prince the satisfaction of how that hit hurt her hand. It was as if she was hitting a concrete wall, but she did not waver and stared daggers at the saiyajin prince.  
  
Upon contact, Vegeta stood their clenching his jaw. He new trained warriors when he was in Freeza's legion that would not even contemplate the mere thought of striking the saiyajin no ouji, but here stood in front of him a mere common Earth wench who had the audacity to strike him.  
  
In one quick movement the no ouji had the women in his hand by her throat. He saw the fear in her eyes and welcomed it; he would get his point across for her to show him respect.  
  
Bulma struggling against the iron grip of the prince thought quickly and came up with a plan as she fought for gasps of air. Quickly she rolled her eyes to the back of her had and began to frantically claw at Vegeta's arm.  
  
"Ve..Ve..Vege.ta..ne..ed." and then she blacked out. Her body just stood in midair as it was being held up by the no ouji.  
  
"Bah women! Do you take me for a fool?!" questioned Vegeta as he kept a keen eye on the onna. Dropping her to the ground he poked her with his foot. He knew that she although did not know her limits knew that she was quite crafty, so he had to be careful with her and be ready for any of her tricks.  
  
Growling to himself Vegeta knew that if any real permanent harm came to the women that her "friends" as he thought in disgust would try to extract some kind of revenge. Although he could take them all out, there was always the problem with Kakarot, and with him being a super saiyajin, there would be no way that he would be able to beat him for now.  
  
"Women.if you are faking it, I swear that I will make you pay for it!" exclaimed Vegeta. He stood there for a bit more examining the women; she had still not made any movement. Sighing to himself he walked towards and loomed over her as he contemplated his next move.  
  
Bulma having her eyes barely open suppressed a smirk as she counted down to her strike.  
  
"10.."  
  
"I swear women, you have not made it easy for since my return from Namek." Muttered the saiyajin prince as he bent down with a scowl and picked up the women. He figured that if he did not do something about her injury than she would be an even more of a bitch and harpy when she awoke lying on the grass the next day.  
  
Bulma did everything in her power to suppress a gasp as she was lifted into the arms of the saiyajin warrior. She was not expecting this at all; she was more or less waiting for him to leave her there on the ground till the next morning. Changing her mind to strike on the "saiyajin jewels", Bulma waited to see what Vegeta had up his sleeve.  
  
Making his way through the large building of Capsule Corp, Vegeta entered the room of the onna as he laid her down on her bed. Finding a lamp he turned it on and began to examine her for any permanent injuries.  
  
Feeling satisfied after a few minutes of examination, he concluded that she would live. He turned the light off and began to leave the room but then he heard his name being called out from the darkness, turning his head he listened.  
  
"Ve.Vegeta wait." Spoke Bulma in the darkness.  
  
"So you were awake ne?" grumbled Vegeta as he continued to have his back to her.  
  
"Yes.listen.thanks for bringing me back here.I...appreciate it.thank you." began the blue haired genius until she was cut in by the saiyajin no ouji.  
  
"Don't be presumptuous onna! I did not do it for your benefit, I did it for mine!" spat Vegeta as he spun around and faced her. He could make her out due to his saiyajin sight. He stepped forward slowly as he continued speaking.  
  
"I knew that if anything did happen to you that your worthless friends would come to fight me, and although I could destroy all of them with out much effort I would have to deal with Kakarot and with him being a super saiyajin, it would not be in my best interest to take him on.yet that is. Besides, You still have yet to complete my gravity machine which I remind you that you have till tomorrow for it to be done or I will make you pay." Finished Vegeta, as he was mere inches away from the scientist.  
  
Being so close, Bulma could make out the scowl on the saiyajin's face as he finished his ultimatum.  
  
"Oh, it will be done.you can count on that." Replied Bulma in a deadly calm tone.  
  
Not trusting her tone, Vegeta frowned as he began to leave.  
  
"Remember women.you have till tomorrow." finishing and giving her one more glare, Vegeta left the room.  
  
"Don't worry your almighty prince.you'll have your precious gravity room and a hell of a lot more." Said Bulma as she put on a most devious smirk of her own.  
  
Vegeta was about to learn a most valuable lesson if Bulma Briefs had anything to do with it, and that lesson being that hell has no fury like a women's scorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N~ So what did you guys think????? I think that was a pretty damn good chapter if I do say so myself!!! Please read and review!!!!! I know it may have seemed a little short but hey, I need to add some stuff in there so they could begin to hate each other again!!!!  
  
I know some of you are like."what?" but hey.you can bet your bottom dollar that there little "love" encounter was anything but perfect, but anyways I need more reviews so I can be motivated when I work on my next chapter!! Also if any of you crazy readers want to get in touch with me, you are more then welcomed to contact me at.. BOLANOSME@31MEU.USMC.MIL so I will talk to you all later!!! BYE!!! ^_^v 


End file.
